Sorry
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: Continued after Jungle ka Darinda II.


Continued after CID's episode Jungle ka Darinda II.

Abhijeet goes to Tarika's house to see if she is doing ok.

~SORRY~

Tarika was sitting on the couch in her living room watching a scary movie and eating a watermelon.

Suddenly she felt someone behind her. She put her watermelon filled bowl down slowly and suddenly turned around and punched the person in the face. The person fell back in surprise.

Abhi: OWW TARIKA!

Tarika looked at the person she just punched and put a hand on her mouth.

Tarika: oops.

Abhijeet got up slowly and rubbed his face.

Abhi angrily: Oops? That's all you can say?

Tarika just nodded.

Abhi: Lagta hai abhi bhi tum mein abhi bhi usse chemical ke takat ka ussar hai.

Tarika: Kush ho ki takat ka sirf ussar hai aur usse gussai ka nahi hai warna tum ab mere samne nahi kare hote. Theek se injection bhi nahi lagana atta.

Abhi: Accha ek tou tumhari jaan baachi aur upar se mujhe bol rahi ho.

Tarika: Tum ne meri nahi khud ki jaan bachai hai.

Abhi: Kya matlab.

Tarika: Agar tum mujhe injection nahi lagtai tou khud mere haath se mar jatai.

Abhi: Accha aur tumhe usse koi pareshani nahi hoti?

Tarika smartly: Nahi mujhe kyun hoti, tum lagtai kya ho mere?

She turned around and faced away from him.

Abhi shocked: KYA?! Agar main marjata tou tumhe koi takleef nahi hoti?

Tarika: Nahi.

Abhi: Tarikaaa…

Tarika: Abhijeet.

Abhi: Saach mein? Meri kasaam ka ker ko.

Tarika: Ofcourse not Abhijeet. Main tou mazak kar rahi thi tum tou serious ho gai.

Tarika turned slightly and looked at him from the corner of her eye. She saw that he was smiling and she realized that he was joking.

Tarika: ABHIJEET TUM MERA MAZAK UDA RE THE?

Abhi's smiled instantly turned upside down.

Abhi: Nahi nahi…/

Tarika interrupting him: Agar main mar jati tou Abhij…

Abhijeet quickly turned her quickly and covered her mouth.

Abhi: Shh! Agar tumhe kuch ho jata tou mera kya hota?

Tarika removing his hand: Tumhara kya hota kissi aur ladki ko doond lete flirt karne keliye.

Abhi: Tarika tumhe saach mein lagta hai ki main tumse sirf flirt karta hoon aur py… pya…

Tarika: Haan pyaar tou keh nahi sakte tou flirt hi karte ho.

She turned around and left.

Abhi following her: Arrey Tarika Tarika kahan ja rahi ho?

Tarika: Tumhe usse kya? Waise tum undar kaise aiye?

Abhi: Darwaaze se.

Tarika: Really?! Obviously idiot matlab lock kaise khola?

Abhi: Oh woh tumhari spare chaabi se.

Tarika: Aur chaabi kahan thi?

Abhi: Jahan tum rakti ho.

Tarika: aur tumhe kaise pata ki woh kahan thi?

Abhi: CID ka Senior Inspector main aise nahi bana.

Tarika: Accha mujhe tou aisi lagta hai.

Abhi: Kya?! Tum mere CID officer banai pe shak kari ho?

Tarika turning slightly: Maine asa kaha kya?

She saw his face which looked angry. She knew whenever somebody said something to him about being a CID officer it hits his nerve.

Abhi angrily: Lag tou aise ra hai.

Tarika turning around: Arrey gussa kyun ho re ho main tou mazak kar rahi thi Abhijeet.

Abhi: Tarika tum acchi tara se janti ho ki mujhe aise mazak nahi pasad, phir bhi. Mera yahan ane ka koi matlab nahi tha, main ja ra hoon.

He turned around to leave when Tarika grabbed his hand.

Tarika: Ok baba I'm sorry.

Abhi without turning around: Tarika hath chorro mera.

Tarika: Nahi.

Abhi: KYA!? Mujhe aise baat karogi.

Tarika: Kyun tum koi prime minister ho?

She let go of his hand and turned around and folded her hands over her chest.

Abhi: Arrey Tarika naraz kyun ho rahi ho? Chotti chotti bato pe gussa kyun karti ho?

Tarika: Kyunki tumhari Girlfriend ho issliye.

Abhijeet smiled: Kya?

Tarika realized what she had just said and blushed.

Tarika: Kuch nahi.

She headed towards her room and Abhijeet ran over and caught her hand lightly.

He pulled her towards him and she bumped into his chest.

She looked up into her eyes and looked back.

Abhi whispering lightly: I… I love you Tarika.

Tarika looked at him shocked.

Tarika: Kya?!

Abhi: I love you.

He moved his face close to hers and was about to kiss her lips when she moved back and pushed him aside.

Abhi: Tarika kya hua?

Tarika: Kuch nahi.

She turned around and he hugged her from behind.

Abhi: Tumhe kuch nahi kehna?

Tarika: Nahi.

Abhi: Kya? Kyun?

Tarika: Cause.

Abhi: What do you mean cause?

Tarika: Abhijeet shut up.

Abhi: Haw Kyun?!

Tarika: Cause I said so.

She turned around in his arms and looked at his face. She finally noticed the bruises on his face.

She gently traced them over with her finger and Abhijeet flinched and let go of her waist.

He moved back and she moved forward until he was touching the wall and she was touching him.

Tarika whispering lightly: Yeh maine kiya?

Abhi nodded babyishly. Tarika smiled and he looked at her.

She stood on her tippy toes and gently leaned over and kissed his cheek where the bruise was and he closed his eyes. He never felt that he could be seduced so much by just a kiss on the cheek.

He was leaning on the wall and he pulled Tarika close to him and put his feet behind her legs so she couldn't move back, if she did she would fall.

Tarika hugged him tightly.

Tarika: I'm sorry Abhijeet.

Abhi: Tarika tumhari koi galti nahi hai, tum tou hosh main nahi thi.

Tarika: Issliye sorry bol rahi hoon.

Abhijeet smiled and kissed her cheek and held her close.

Tarika: Waise ek baat kahun?

Abhi: Hmm.

Tarika: I love you too Abhijeet.

He smiled and looked into her eyes.

He moved his face closer to hers and lightly touched her lips with his own, not wanting to rush things. Tarika felt him hesitate and she moved back.

Abhi: Kya hua?

Tarika: Main kuch madat karoon?

Abhi: Huh?

She leaned over and kissed his lips passionately pressing him to the wall.

Abhijeet smiled and turned her around so she was leaning against the wall.

The broke for air and both smiled.

Tarika: Sorry Abhijeet.

Abhi: Kiss liye?

Tarika: Tumjhe maarne keliye.

Abhi: It's ok.

They hugged each other tightly…

A/N: So guys how was it? I know it's not much but just wanted to write a little scene. Anyways guys please R&R. Please please please… Pretty pretty pwease review for me.


End file.
